It Was Meant To Be
by Vuuduutoo
Summary: It was meant to be a fairy tale life for John Quincy Adams finest. However, fate decided to play a part and now, ten years later things have changed. Life happened, some are together, some aren't but unquenchable feelings won't be denied as they find their way back together.
1. When Two Become Six

_Author's note: The plan is for this story to be updated weekly._ _Obviously the characters aren't mine, but Disney left them out there so..._

 _I hope you enjoy.._

* * *

Some things change.

Some things stay the same.

For better or for worse, destiny is not a fate to be trifled with.

In the beginning, it started with two people. Riley Matthews, first born of Corey Matthews and Topanga Lawrence in the year of 1998. With her saucer like brown eyes and matching hair, she would live in a world of princesses, where everyone was good and kind to each other. A world where her parents actively encouraged her to seek good in others and in turn treat those she met with kindness and respect.

In the same year, another child was born. Farkle Minkus, first (and only) child born of Stuart Minkus and Jennifer Bassett. A child who from his first breath was nurtured and encouraged to seek knowledge, to strive for excellence and become a leading intellect as his father before him, whilst at the same time ensure that his goals were achieved with compassion and without malice.

Childhood friends who in turn produced child hood friends.

Riley and Farkle grew in each other's presence, from infant to toddler to kindergarten. Although they did not grow up in each other's proverbial pockets, they did foster and nurture a budding friendship; learning together, fighting together, shedding tears together and on more than one occasion, protecting each other.

At the first day of Riley and Farkle attending kindergarten a new presence entered the childhood nucleus. Maya Hart was a rush of wind and a streak of devil rolled into a petite, blonde haired little girl with gleaming green eyes. With her endless exuberance, quick fire and cheeky personality, their teacher prepared for a clash between Maya, the brown hair princess and the quiet yet intellectual boy. But it was a clash that never came. The three children instantly sought each other out, with Maya providing an extra dimension not only with her personality, but also because in her life there was only her mum, Katie. This added dimension would add to the rapidly forming cell. Theirs was a unique bond that multiplied and solidified throughout their elementary years and into middle school.

Middle school saw the three children come face to face with yet another young individual so different from their own. Lucas Fryer hailed from Texas, his wholesome, salt of the earth outlook on life fostered from being raised on the land as opposed to the others who were as New York City as Billy Joel, Yankee Stadium and Jay Z. As like their teachers before him, Corey Matthews curiously wondered whether a child from such an opposite background would meld well into such an urban collective. But he did, and did seamlessly. Although there was teasing and ribbing of the tall athletic Texan, especially from Maya the four young tweens formed a bond that harnessed their uniqueness and proved to be quite formidable as they grew older. Their group would be joined by Zay, Lucas's child hood friend from Texas whose easy-going manner coupled with a special way of smoothing troubled waters and Isadora Smackle; a raven-haired girl who matched Farkle for wit, intellect and the ability to question with a deep thirsted desire for knowledge.

The six would share loves, memories, hurt, betrayal, jealousy and kindled feelings through their teenage years and into high school and seniors. They found part time jobs, survived crushes and formed bonds with each other as well as a group.

In the beginning, Maya and Riley had captured the attention of Lucas. Both girls had begun to blossom into beautiful yet uniquely different women. Riley was tall, her long dark hair only matched by her long legs, capturing brown eyes and a beaming smile that would literally light up a room. Maya on the other hand was petite, pushing just over five feet tall; but her size concentrated her maturing frame, luscious blonde hair outlining a face that captured your soul. Lucas had always been athletic and as he grew older, his physical features matured in kind, producing a strong frame that the opposite sex found quite irresistible. Farkle bloomed later in his school life, holding the same height as Maya and Riley yet dwarfed by the taller Lucas and Zay for many of his middle school years. His superior intellect and outright personality had always held a capturing spell of love and friendship over the girls which held him in steed while his body caught up, and how it did in his senior years. Farkle's voice deepened, his lanky frame making him as tall as Lucas and he began to form his own self-assuredness and confidence that grew on the back of his high achievements. Farkle was comfortable in the budding change in the friendships involving Maya, Riley and Lucas. He would support his friends, especially his 'ladies', a cheeky line he started years before that blossomed into a familiar and heartfelt catch cry. Farkle had his own special bond begin to develop with Smackle, that started from a mutual recognition of intellect, and blossomed into something more as they entered senior year. The threesome that was developing between his friends gradually became a twosome with Maya realizing that her want for Riley to be happy was more than her feelings for Lucas.

A friendship increased with Maya and Zay from a shared passion of the arts; Maya with her painting and Zay with his dancing. Both could be seen often sharing ideas and thoughts on their mutually shared classes.

So, it seemed that within the six high school friends, partnerships, some flowering into romance and others to friends were cementing as their final year finished.

But as life would show, it has a way of not being all rosy, with fate warming its arrow to show these six-unique people that life would be different. The demands of diverse career paths, of individual dreams and desires placed a strain on childhood bonds, of promises made in the playground that seemed so innocent at the time, yet would ultimately strain and cause anxiety to those who made them.


	2. Maya

Her iPhone pulsed on silent on the bedside table. Although she was buried under doona's and pillows, her left eye opened begrudgingly to look at the glowing device in the darkened room.

 _It can be four o'clock already surely?_

Her eye focused as the phone persisted.

 _Yep, it's four o'clock._

 _Crap…_

She lifted her head and let out a sigh. Last day blues she decided as she moved the pillow aside and swung herself up, pushing her blonde hair off her face while letting out a yawn. The phone stopped pulsing as she picked it up, switching off the alarm before tossing it back onto the bedside table. She smiled at the memory of the picture she used as her home screen before shaking herself from the reverie and heading to the bathroom.

She turned the faucets for the hot water on as she disrobed, throwing her night shirt onto the clothes hamper with the rest of her clothes patiently waiting for the washing machine, briefly catching a look at herself before jumping into the shower.

The water felt divine as it ran over her, taking away the cold of the night and easing the stiffness in her neck as she worked the suds. Ten minutes later she was done, dressed into her work clothes and starting the coffee machine for her dose of motivation.

She had a cursory scan of her Facebook, liking a few friend's comments and updates and frowning at others. Some of the things that people in her contact list posted made her truly wonder some days. With a shake of her head, she placed her coffee cup in the sink, before grabbing her backpack, keys and coat before heading out the door for her journey to work.

Fighting off the chill as walked the two blocks down to the First Avenue subway, swiping her MetroCard after walking down the stairs. A short wait, and the underground train finally arrived, its doors opening greeting her with both a little warmth and shelter. She sat deep in thought and forty-five minutes later she re-emerged uptown at 168th St, wide awake and walking down Broadway before entered the main entrance of the Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital.

She looked at her phone one more time, the home screen returning her to a time where things were different, when she was nearly eighteen and knowing for the first time in her life that everything would work out.

And for Maya Hunter, twenty-eight years of age, Paediatric Trauma Physician it nearly had.

Except for that one thing that still made her ache. That picture.

Maya swiped herself in, and headed to the locker rooms to stash her backpack away.

"Morning Maya," smiled a dark-skinned man in scrubs as he swung his stethoscope over his neck. His accent identifying his country of birth easily and it was an accent that Maya was hearing with regularity. Mandray Roberts was in his early thirties and stood well at six-foot-tall, hailing from Twickenham, just south of London. He had been for the last two years trying endlessly to woo and cajole Maya to a date, but he had been rejected each time. Sometimes it had been a gracious deflection, other times it was a flat-out knock back with a combination Maya stare down; quite the feat for someone twelve inches shorter than him.

"Good mornin' guv'nur," replied Maya channelling her vintage sarcasm as she opened the combination to her locker. She so was not in the mood for this man today. It had been a long tour this week, working seven days straight before earning her four days off. A lot of sick and injured children had passed through the doors of the Emergency Room and she was glad today was her last day before her well-earned days off. She jammed her bag into the locker before pocketing her eye light, trauma shears and other tools she carried before finally slinging her stethoscope over her neck as Mandray had. She collected her phone, sneaking one more look at its home screen before pocketing it and closing the locker; revealing a earnest Mandray standing there.

"What ?!" she intoned, neither inviting or wanting an answer as she adjusted her scrubs.

The Englishman shook his head before walking past her to the locker room door. He stopped before opening the door, turning around to look at the diminutive blonde doctor.

"Maya…" he began, searching for the words he wanted. "You've been doing that for weeks; staring at that picture."

He paused to make sure no one was around before he continued.

"If he has caught your mind and your thoughts, then maybe you should follow through and seek him out."

Maya turned and looked at him with both shock and annoyance. Shocked that someone who pestered and badgered her for a date relentlessly had her pegged so well, and annoyed that he was right.

 _Damn him._

"I know that's why you won't accept a date from me, or the myriad of other doctors, firefighters, detectives and every other guy who sees you and is captivated by you."

She smiled on the outside at the underhanded compliment as she leaned on her locker, but grimaced internally at his statement. Yes, she had been propositioned by a lot of men that she had met through her job. Some she let in, purely for physical comfort and contact before she pushed them away, her heart empty and saddened as a result. Taking men into her bed didn't fill the ache and desire her heart craved. She shrugged to deflect his words.

"Maybe.."

Mandray smirked before he left, the door closing on itself.

"No maybe Doctor Hunter. Definitely."


	3. Zay

A/N - Just to give everyone (all two of you at the moment) a heads up of how his story will travel.

The first four or so chapters will be back story on what has happened with the foursome over the ten years since high school. It will set the scene for the rest of the story. My continuing plan is to release a chapter once a week, but the first few will come quicker as they back fillers and ready to go.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Zay Babineaux was buried in paperwork.

 _Oh yeah this is soo what I wanted in life,_ he thought as he rocked back in his chair.

Ten years ago, he didn't think that his ability to smooth the waves with a smile and his words would see him enter the legal profession. Although he would readily admit, if it wasn't for the mentoring and guidance he received from his dear friend Riley's mum, Topanga; then he would not be where he was today. To his friends he would always be Zay, or Robin Hood; but his business card would announce him as Zay Babineaux, Attorney, Brooklyn District Attorney's Cyber Crimes Office. A grandiose title for sure, but he enjoyed what he did and he knew that he was making a difference, even if it was only verifying or researching one piece of evidence or cross checking an alibi or lead. You had to start somewhere and if you wanted to hit the private practices or become the District Attorney, then you started at the bottom and worked your tail off. The voice of Topanga Matthews echoing in his mind even now.

He was proud of his achievements, and his name was being touted for bigger things, coming out of Cyber Crimes and into the prosecutor's office, where he could really stretch his skills, both learnt and natural.

It was a little after one in the afternoon and his stomach was starting to remind him of the neglect it was enduring today. Before he could contemplate his midday meal his cell phone beeped then vibrated, alerting him to a call.

A quick look at the display picture of a crossed eyed wavy-haired blonde brought a smile to his face as he picked it up and swiped with his thumb.

"Aren't you meant to be saving lives Doctor?"

A small voice snorted at his welcoming statement.

" _Aren't you meant to be drowning in a sea of paper, Councillor?"_

Zay looked at his desk with a frown.

"I am blondie. I am. What's up?"

"Are you busy tonight? I need to talk about something."

Zay frowned even though he knew Maya couldn't see it. Maya was not one to have deep and meaningfuls at the best of times so, there must've been something toiling away at his old school friend.

"Yeah, sure. I was thinking of some basketball with some of the guys in the office after work but it's no big thing. What time?"

Zay and Maya decided on a meeting place for that evening before Maya finished the call, leaving Zay to continue to frown at his phone.

 _I need food,_ he thought. _And I need to know what has Maya wound up._

Zay headed out the door of his office in search of sustenance. It was going to be a long afternoon.

" _You pretty well know what has her wound up._ " His mind reminded him.

During his college years at New York University, Zay had met a woman who at first sight he knew would be the one he would be with for rest of his life. Charissa Jane was a vibrant, fiery woman of Welsh and Puerto-Rican heritage. She was quick fire, smart as a whip and Zay fell head over heels. They spent four magical years together before she tragically died in a vehicle crash; the victim of a tired driver on a winding road that led to her parent's farm in Logan, Ohio.

Zay knew that he would never meet a woman like Charissa. While he knew that one day, maybe he would date again, he knew deep down that it wouldn't be the same and in turn wouldn't be fair to his prospective mate. With those years wonderful years with someone who he considered his soulmate in reflection, he knew deep down what was going on with Maya and in what direction she needed to go. For too long had she denied herself, emotionally tormented and outright kidded herself that her heart was not with someone. The same someone who broke it unknowingly years before, and the same someone who he was pretty sure was aching the same way.

As Zay reflected while eating his club sub on the park benches of Columbus Park, a smile developing on his face.

 _Well, Riley and Lucas aren't here so it's up me._

 _Yes sir_ , he said as he rose from the bench.

 _It's up to me._


	4. Farkle

_A/N - Thank you for those who messaged and are watching this story, and also for making it a favourite. It warms the nervous write inside._

 _The next chapter is here, and I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

"Mister Minkus?"

The young man startled. Slightly disorientated before he realized that he was sitting in a leather chair. A leather chair that was in the company's Gulfstream G500 as it was flying back to New York after a long week in Paris. The plane's hostess, Grace stood next to his chair as he focused his eyes, her red hair pulled back into an efficient pony tail, her navy skirt and white blouse appointing her.

"Sorry Grace, I must have dosed off," he mused as he sat up in his chair. He moved his laptop to one side still getting his bearings as Grace smiled at him.

"I certainly don't blame you sir. It has been a long week." She looked further down the plane where Farkle's assistant Curtis was filing some paperwork.

"Mister Wilkins asked me to leave you be and only to wake you as we started to descend back to JFK." Farkle turned his chair after hearing Grace's statement and fixed Curtis with a look of annoyance; while Curtis merely shrugged his shoulders in mock innocence, before he smiled and continued on with his task. Farkle turned back to her with a wry smile on his face.

"Thank you, Grace," assured Farkle who checked his laptop once more, making sure his notes had saved.

"My pleasure sir. We have approximately fifteen minutes before descent if you wish to freshen up before fastening seat belts," she advised as she removed Farkle's glass from his table and returned to the galley, allowing Farkle to stand and move towards the rear of the plane and past Curtis.

"Isn't that conspiracy Curtis?" Farkle asked half-jokingly.

Curtis was older than Farkle, approaching his mid-forties. He had been his assistant for nearly five years now and had the younger man worked out pretty well. Farkle was known to be a complete workaholic, driving himself into the ground sometimes to make a deal work, or to design or complete a prototype before it was due. Curtis also knew that Farkle drove himself relentlessly (and albeit needlessly) to live up to the surname he carried, its expectations heavy and constrictive.

"I prefer to call it tactical, Farkle," he smiled at his boss. Curtis was a former special forces officer, having deployed to some of the most remote and inhospitable places on this earth before he discharged on medical grounds. Not only was he Farkle's assistant, but also his minder, bodyguard, friend and growing confidante. And he took each role seriously.

"The paperwork and testing schedules for the new components for Tesla have been approved. We will meet with their R&D team on Monday at 10am out in Nevada. The testing will take a month as agreed, but I made sure that you were there for the first few days. Musk will be there as well, as will the press. Minkus PR will have some notes for you ready by tomorrow so you can vet them ecetera over the weekend."

Farkle nodded to each of Curtis's points in agreeance.

"How is our weekend looking?"

Curtis nodded at the question he expected.

"The weekend is clear as you requested."

"Good," smiled Farkle as he straightened his jacket. "We need the weekend break to recharge."

Grace approached both men.

"Captain Banks is about to start the landing cycle, Mister Minkus."

Farkle nodded in acknowledgement as he patted a hand in thanks on Curtis's shoulder before taking his seat and fastening his seat belt. His mind wandered momentarily as he looked out the window at the cloud formation the jet was about to start its descent through. He was leading a remarkable life. Here he was at nearly twenty-nine years of age, travelling the world in a private jet, indulging his passion of science and discovery while leading a significant Research and Development division of his father's multinational company. A lot of people he knew and others who knew of him were always in awe and amusingly jealous of his lifestyle. Farkle's thoughts faltered.

 _If they only knew._

Farkle missed and craved the friendships he once had. Working tirelessly, moving all over the globe and satisfying his internal drive to not be compared to or be seen as riding on his father's coat tails left him working harder and longer than others. It also meant he had to sacrifice those dearest to him. He hadn't wanted for the deterioration to be in a nasty or malicious way either, it just seemed to happen gradually over time. The close group of six who he graduated from high school were at first inseparable. They had dreams of staying together, no matter what surfaced so they could support each other as they flourished into adult hood and college.

But within a couple of months, the small cracks in their group began to show.

 _Life does happen_ Riley had said one evening, years before when he brought his concerns up with her.

 _But not like this_ he thought in the present _._ Farkle looked at his phone, flicking it open and began to ponder. The two people in the photo looking back at him were laughing.

 _They were happy._

They were developing feelings for each other that were feelings of more than just best friends. And they were loving that feeling, the exploration of a deeper desire that always seemed to be there before but never challenged, not to the level they were when the picture was taken.

Farkle smiled a sad smile of love lost, before he closed the smart phone down, settling in for the slight turbulence ahead before landing, all the while not realising that Curtis was watching him with concern. The minder had secured his seat belt and watched the body language of the younger man in the seat diagonally opposite him. Farkle was starting to break, that much he was certain. He was older than Farkle, he knew what was going through his boss's mind. During the long hauls, endless meetings and hotel meals they had spoken of such things and Curtis knew whenever he looked at his smartphone, the body language followed.

The body language of someone who loved.

 _Who still loved._

It was the same body language that Curtis used to have when he met his now wife Kate. Curtis smiled as he remembered their conversation about his boss one rare evening together.

 _You're just a romantic old sap_ , Kate would say as they curled up on their couch with each other, just enjoying the body contact, listening to each other's breathing, each other's heartbeats and the silent calm that came from lovers at peace. Curtis met Kate when he in his senior year at high school, although she a year younger. They fell for each other the moment they laid eyes on each other and survived through thick and thin. His wife was his best friend, and he believed with all his heart that that was the only way to be.

Curtis tightened his lap belt firmly and resolved to talk with Farkle about what was happening.

 _This isn't right, what is happening to you my friend. There has to be a way._


	5. Riley and Lucas

_A/N - A slightly longer chapter, just to give you some more background about their years in between. This will also be the last of the 'background' chapters, with the following chapters being in the 'here and now' - so to speak of.. There will be more 'background' so to speak but it will flow in line with the story and the 'hear and now'_

 _Thanks for your reviews as always, especially 'Guest'.._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _The darlings of Abigail Adams they called us at graduation_.

Lucas mused as he looked at the sleeping form of his partner Riley beside him, her head buried under the doona cover, dark hair poking in a dozen different directions above it.

 _I don't know if both of us were darlings but you sure were my love_ , he smiled to himself. Lucas slowly extracted himself from their bed and padded to the bathroom. After quietly washing his hands he wandered into the kitchen, pulling an old university t-shirt over his head before retrieving a coffee mug from the drainer. Lucas rummaged around for his favourite coffee pod in the container sitting on the bench and proceeded to brew his morning cup. As the machine finished its cycle, he extracted his cup and quietly walked out onto the front deck of their cottage home. They had come a long way from their early beginnings in middle school and truth be told, Lucas would have to pinch himself sometimes to believe where he was today and the woman who was with him that shared his dream. As with any dream, it had come with its own sacrifices.

Lucas and Riley were committed to each other and that was something that Farkle, Maya and indeed their whole group both admired and understood. When Lucas was offered a full scholarship for veterinary medicine at the University of California, Riley followed him. She joined UC also, but they were not at the same campus. Lucas's scholarship was at the UC Davis Campus, just west of Sacramento and Riley was enrolled into Berkeley, studying Communications to become a reporter. With their campuses an hour apart, they split the difference and sought out an apartment in Vallejo. For what seemed like for ages, they managed to find a quaint, lived in one bedroom apartment in Porter St overlooking the bay. They worked hard as they studied, sacrificed the party lifestyle that their university class mates embraced and they channelled their savings into their apartment, and their efforts into study and each other. They worked part time in Vallejo, with Lucas working at the local wildlife sanctuary and the yacht club while Riley worked at a pre-primary school. After four years, their hard work and dedication to each other paid off. Riley graduated with her Bachelor of Arts, majoring in Mass Media which gave her the qualifications she needed to successfully start her career at the local affiliate TV stations, aiming to one day hoping to either anchor their news program or if luck smiled, become an established reporter for MSNBC or CNN. Lucas graduated the same year with his Doctorate of Veterinary Medicine from the prestigious university, then began post graduate studies into preventative medicines.

Being apart from their friends was hard. Sometimes it tore at their soul. Especially for Riley. She missed her best friend Maya terribly, the distance only mildly soothed by Facetime and Skype. When their finances would allow, and sometimes with help from the senior Matthews, Riley and Lucas would fly to New York to catch up with their friends and family. Although they hadn't noticed it at first, but after a year they began to discover that things were just not the same within their once close-knit circle.

Maya had begun studying medicine at New York University. Zay studied at NYU also but he chose law. Farkle was accepted into Massachusetts Institute of Technology, better known as MIT. In turn, he moved to Boston and lived on campus. And of course, Riley and himself had moved to California. Smackle followed Farkle to Boston as well, having won a full scholarship to Harvard for their Political Sciences program. Although Smackle would deny it, she also went to Boston to try to kindle her friendship with Farkle into something more. Whenever Riley and Lucas would arrive in New York, Maya and Zay would try their best to make time in their frantic study roster and work schedules. To help pay for tuition, Maya began teaching CPR to kids at some of the Manhattan youth centres and help out at her mum's cafe, while Zay would work as an intern/admin assistant at Topanga's law firm. Farkle and Smackle had similar issues with work and study also, adding to the equation the distance from Boston to New York as well as Farkle actively avoiding Smackle's attention.

 _Maybe this is the way it was meant to be after all_ , he mused as his vision moved from the ferry terminal to across the bay.

His musing was slowed as he heard the bare feet of his lover enter the kitchen. He smiled as the familiar sound and thanked whoever was the divine deity that she was in his life. The fridge opened and closed and before long, a slender pair of arms were wrapped around his shoulders from behind, a pair of lips touching the left side of his neck.

"Good morning..", smirked Lucas as the arms left his shoulders and the arms owner appeared next to him in her chair.

She smiled a smile that only a lover could smile back at him as she swallowed her orange juice.

"It certainly is…", she replied.

"I was going to let you sleep," he spoke as he drank in the vision that was Riley. Riley too was looking at the water of the Napa River channel towards the old naval yards. This town was home to them, a place where they started out as barely broke students which in turn slowly grew on them. Even after they graduated, Lucas as a veterinarian and Riley as a graduate journalist they stayed in the town, with Lucas working a local practice while Riley commuted to San Francisco when she began her cadetship with KGO-TV. After finding employment, they began in earnest looking for a place to buy before they came across their current two-bedroom bungalow.

Their first home. _Theirs._

She looked at Lucas, feeling the emotion and pride welling inside.

"Na, it's ok. I need to double check what I packed before I leave for the airport."

Lucas snorted a laugh.

"For the eighteenth time," he teased.

Riley had been a cat on a hot tin roof when she was selected to cover a new research venture in Nevada between the technology giant Tesla and the Minkus Corporation. Her mind and heart raced when she heard the company names, and she dove for her cell phone to ring Lucas the moment she heard who was going to be at the press junket at the beginning on the venture. She begged, cajoled and pleaded with her bosses to send her and they eventually relented. She had been doing excellent pieces for them not only for crime reporting but also stepping up to cover humanity topics and technology. Riley poked her tongue out as she headed back to the kitchen with her glass and his coffee mug.

"Come on, lets dress and we'll go grab brunch before we head to the airport."


	6. Dinner and Diagnosis

A/N - Ok, now that the background chapters are done, now we're into the present, well the present within the story anyway. The updates will come a little slower now, but they will be coming. This story has been something that has been burning away for a little while.. Sometimes you see real life in someone else's story... ;-)

Enjoy..

* * *

Zay and Maya arranged to meet Midtown at a bar called HB Burger down on West 43rd St.

 _Somewhere casual_ suggested Maya. _Eat, have a few beers, talk. You know?_

So there they were, dodging a late shower that arrived in the evening as Zay opened the door for Maya as they both entered, searching the bar for a hostess. A bright smiling brunette woman in her early twenties approached them and showed them over to a soft leathered booth.

"What'll it be for you tonight?", asked the waitress as she pushed buttons on her PDA.

Zay looked at Maya, using his hand to point to her to pick first. Maya smiled and bowed her head slightly in recognition as she scanned the drinks menu, putting it down and looking at their hostess.

"I'll go the Apricot Ale please," she smiled as Zay considered his options.

"And for you sir?" Zay quickly checked his choice one more time before speaking.

"The Cornhusker sounds good for me. Pints." He replied waiting for the obligatory teasing from his dinner companion. Maya smiled, but she let him off.

"No problems at all. I'll bring your drinks back and then take your meal order?" checked the hostess.

"That will be lovely Amelia." Replied Maya, noticing her name tag.

Amelia smiled at the use of her name before she went to fill the orders, Zay watching her walk off.

"Wow Zay, did you actually look ?!" said Maya in a low voice. Zay turned his head before centering his eyes on her.

"Yes Maya… Just because I'm not ready doesn't mean I'm not appreciative of an appealing woman." Maya held her hands up in surrender, knowing that she wasn't going to stir him too much. Zay had only just recently become more like his normal self after the passing of Charissa. That in itself was a feat in human emotion. Maya couldn't imagine half of what her friend went through, just putting herself in his shoes during his really bad nights was nearly too much to bare.

Amelia returned with their drinks and they both placed their meal orders before Amelia left them alone. Zay raised his glass, proposing a toast.

"To life…" Maya grinned and chimed her beer glass against Zay's, echoing his words.

"To life…" as they both drew down on their drinks.

"That's pretty good," said Maya appreciatively.

Zay murmured in agreeance.

"How is work?"

Maya sighed before she answered, moving her leather jacket and getting comfortable.

"It's been a tough week. But it means I now have a few days off, and I also checked my roster I'm not starting for another two days after that so I nearly have a week off which will be good. You?"

Zay nodded.

"Well it's work, but," he said with a laugh as he looked around the bar checking the surroundings and dodging the confidential parts of his job, before centring back on Maya. "it's been rewarding too. The right people are starting to notice what I do so hopefully it will pave the way to the prosecutor's office."

"That's awesome !" exclaimed Maya, her enthusiasm evident. Zay smiled before he became serious.

"But we aren't here for collective updates on work that we already know about my friend."

Zay was a lawyer for a reason.

"So, what brings us together this dreary evening Miss Hunter; sorry _Doctor_ Hunter?" he smiled as he took another mouthful of his drink. Maya flipped him the bird good naturedly before taking a mouthful of ale herself; seeking the Dutch courage from the alcoholic drink. She blew out her breath before she spoke, leaning forward against their table.

"I've been thinking..."

Zay laughed.

"I thought that was an earthquake I heard…but I've been wrong before..."

Maya slapped her hand on the table, half seriously half not.

"Zay, I'm being serious here!"

Zay laughed a little chuckle before he turned serious.

"Sorry Maya. Please continue."

She fixed him with a stare reminiscent of middle school before she continued.

"I've been thinking a lot…." She stopped to look at Zay and half expected more mockery. None came forth.

"…about him." she croaked, her voice catching. Zay looked at Maya again, a more serious look of concern surfacing, all teasing and banter leaving his thoughts. He leaned forward also, mimicking Maya's posture, before fixing her with an earnest but caring stare.

"I've been wondering when this would finally start to happen."

Maya looked at him, shocked. _How is it that two men in her life within the space of one day had her emotions and angst pegged so easily._

Zay tapped lightly Maya's right hand that was wrapped around her beer.

"Maya you never stopped loving him, never stopped having those feelings for him. I can't believe that you think that you had, or that you would be able to get him out of your mind." He looked at the receding foam in his glass, waiting for Maya to expand on her statement, which she didn't so he continued, starting to prod.

"What has brought all of this to the surface now?"

Maya looked at the condensation on her glass with such fascination, hoping she didn't really hear the question. She looked up, Zay gaze still on her.

"You know I thought I had done such a fantastic job pushing it all down, you know? Not trying to think about it, then something popped up in the Times about a new discovery in battery storage or something. It caught my attention at work in an ICU room; where there was this teenager..." She stopped to gather her thoughts as Amelia arrived with their meals; a chicken Caesar salad for Maya, a NY steak club for Zay. Zay smiled looking at the size of Maya's salad. It was not small, bigger than Zay's meal easily. She took her fork and stabbed a piece of browned chicken and leafy lettuce before continuing.

"…This teenager... Total geek personified. Smart as a whip, wanted to be an astronaut. He was reading the article and was completely off on a tangent about its capabilities and how it was a thousand times better than what we have currently…it reminded me so much of him Zay…" Maya stopped to take the fork full of food and compose herself.

Zay began eating his meal, saying one sentence before allowing her to continue to vent.

"The article was about him, wasn't it?"

Maya's eyes went wide open,

"YES! How did you know?"

Zay nodded as he swallowed.

"I read it too. Saw it at the office as well."

Maya didn't miss a beat.

"What did you think?"

Zay smiled as he reached for his glass.

"I nearly high fived the ADA walking past in pride. You?"

Maya's smile faded.

"My heart stopped and I nearly broke down and cried..." she said quietly.

"We talked so many times about what he wanted to achieve. This was one of those things. He said that how he felt about me…about us…" She stopped again as she felt the emotions pour over her in waves.

"…it was what drove him to want to discover, to make the world a better place. For us…"

Zay considered his words again before he continued. The emotion that cascaded from his friend was raw. The catalyst of the news article may have been only fairly recent but the pain and angst that propelled it had been building over a fair few years.

"Maya, you need to sought this out. I can't speak for him but I know that what you both had was pretty well the real deal. I know because those feelings, those wave of pride, of seeing your loved one reach for their dreams…it was exactly what I had with Charissa, except for the genius Brainiac part." He added to try to bring a smile to Maya's face.

It didn't succeed. Maya reached into her handbag, finding a tissue so catch the forming tears. He noticed that both of their drinks were empty, so he signalled to Amelia for another round, which she nodded without approaching.

She looked at him, a look of hopelessness spread across her face.

"How Zay? We stopped talking, we stopped making the effort and life got in the way. He even said that he didn't have the time to give to me that I deserved the last time we saw each other."

Zay nodded in understanding. He had read the article, using it to fill in the pieces of the puzzle that he had heard from Riley and Lucas when they spoke and when be bumped into Smackle a year earlier. To say that Farkle was burning the candle at both ends would have be an understatement. The article spoke endlessly of his personal drive in his current project, wanting to ensure that the storage device would be used to its maximum benefit and not be bogged down in government, bureaucratic meddling and procrastination; hence the joint venture with Tesla who was continually becoming the 'go-to' company with power storage and self-generation over the last fifteen years. Zay was pretty sure there were other reasons behind that drive as well. Some having to do with his own demons and coming from under the shadow of his father, and truth be told Zay wouldn't have been surprised also if it was to deal with the heartache he caused to the petite blonde in front of him and what she caused to him.

"The way you two parted wasn't pretty I'll give you that." Zay admitted as their drinks arrived. Maya placed her fork down and leaned back, a glint of a tear forming.

"I know. I was horrible to him. I was hurt and devastated. I lashed out. I wanted it all and I couldn't have it, so I wanted to smash it…I was sooo stupid!" As she wiped the corner of her eye. Zay caught her eye, so he knew that she was looking at him.

"I know Maya. I know. You were younger back then too, as was he. Sometimes we don't have the emotional maturity or juice to handle things the right way. Just remember he had a role in all of this too." he said with genuine concern. It took Maya a fair while to recover from that fateful night. To say she was being self-destructive would've been an understatement. She came very close to losing her spot at NYU in her final year. It took the combined efforts of her mum, Shaun, Zay and a lot of poking and out and out harassment from Riley and Lucas over in California to get her back again on track.

He saw Maya reach for her phone, pushing a button to activate the home screen and she sat and just looked at the smartphone. Zay couldn't see the angle but he had a fair idea what was there. He finished his club, wiping his mouth.

"Show me Maya.."

Maya looked at him she took another drink from her ale, and meekly turned the screen around. Zay knew it would be that picture. She cherished it more than most things she owned.

"You know he's going to be in Nevada on Monday for some press conference thing." She said softly, returning her gaze to the phone. Zay nodded as he replied.

"I know. I think Riley is going to be there."

Maya looked up at him.

"Lucas rang me the other day and we talked. He mentioned that she was heading down there to cover it for her TV station."

Zay was starting to get frustrated. His woman in front of him was not a dummy by any stretch of the imagination. She was whip smart and loaded with sass. Yet when it came to this one boy, no this one man and the place he occupied in her heart, she turned to a lost lamb that didn't know what to do or where to turn. It was time to act.

"Maya!" he said, catching her attention. She looked at him hesitantly.

"Go to him. It's as simple as that. You can either sit, stew and wonder or go grab it by the horns and see what happens. You might find out that he feels the same way."

"He also may not," she quick-fired replied, her reflexes to protect firing as she drained her drink.

"I seriously doubt it," Zay replied in kind, taking a mouthful of beer, daring her to continue. She glared but didn't say a word.

"Get on the web, book a flight. Make it happen."


	7. Conspiracy to Commit

_A/N – Thank you to everyone who had read, followed, commented and made this story a favourite. I'm glad its striking a cord with some of you. I couldn't sit on this chapter so here it is._

 _I hope that you enjoy.._

 _Thank god for air conditioning._

That was the first thought that entered Riley's head as she exited the Boeing 737 onto the airbridge, walking with her carry-on bag to the terminal.

 _Welcome to Reno, Nevada_ , the chief hostess announced as they landed. _A pleasant eighty degrees this evening…_

The rest droned on as Riley lost interest. Her original flight had been cancelled due to an issue with the plane, so she and her cameraman, well camerawoman Michelle transferred onto the later afternoon flight that arrived at six o'clock, just as the sting of the sun was starting to leave. She still was not a fan of the sapping heat, something that Lucas still teased her about, although Vallejo wasn't as hot as Reno that was for sure. As she started to walk towards baggage collection, her phone vibrated. She moved her carry-on bag and looked at the screen.

Zay.

Wonder what Zay wants, she thought as she swiped to answer.

"Hey you. That was lucky I just got off the plane."

"Hey. Yeah I spoke to Lucas and he said you were delayed."

Riley frowned at the call, it seemed unusual that Zay was just ringing for a friendly chat, especially when it was well after nine at night in New York.

"Is everything alright Zay?" she asked, a note of concern starting to seep into her voice. Zay was her partner's closest and oldest friend. So much had happened to him in the last five years, it hurt just to think about it. He was slowly coming back to his old self after the death of Charissa, but there was always something there with him now, a piece of him that would always ache for what others took for granted.

"Yeah everything's good Ri. If fact I'm ringing to involve you in a conspiracy. A conspiracy that if successful will make a lot of things right. Are you game?"

Riley stopped walking, Michelle who was walking next to her looked to Riley to see what was wrong. As she noticed that Riley was on the phone, she pointed to the luggage that she was continuing on to retrieve. Riley looked around herself before speaking again.

"What are you up to Zay?" she asked slowly, not sure where the conversation was heading. She could hear a smile forming with her friend as he continued.

"I just had dinner with our mutual friend. Said mutual friend has not been coping with something that has been eating at said mutual friend for a few years now so it turns out, with said feelings of denial, regret and longing all coming to a head a week or so ago."

Riley sat and thought. Well it wouldn't be Farkle. He was a hard one to lock down for anything nowadays, especially with his work that she was about to do the press releases for. It wouldn't be Smackle either, she had drifted away over the years and lived in Chicago. So, it left only one person, her oldest friend.

"What's going on with Maya," she asked as she sat down. Maya was the closest, dearest friend anyone could have. As they grew into adulthood, life had changed putting work, study and distance in between them, but they still had that cemented base of trust and friendship from childhood. Riley was so proud of Maya studying medicine, something that no one would've thought that Maya would even dare to contemplate, let alone complete and be very successful with.

But Riley had been there the day that fate kicked Maya forward into medicine. It was a day that they would never forget.

 _GMWGMWGMWGMW_

 _Just before they started senior year, Maya, Riley and Auggie were heading down to the local park. Auggie had been bugging her parents for hours on that fateful Sunday morning to go down and see his friends who were playing soccer. So, in an effort to keep Auggie happy and in turn get some peace, Maya and Riley offered to take him so they could sit in the sun and gossip about their impending completion of their senior year, and the boys that they had set their hearts on._

 _Riley and Lucas were becoming quite the twosome. Although Riley was still spending a lot of time with Maya, Maya also knew that things would move slightly for them. And she was ok with that. During the past few months, she had begun to notice the slight changes in the friendship that herself and Farkle had. It was only subtle things to begin with, such as more involved texting and messaging just between the two of them, to the fact that Farkle would always open a door for her, allowing her to enter first with a lipped grin and an ever so slight blush as she walked past. Maya also knew that Smackle was smitten with Farkle as well, but Farkle while pleasant to her, was pushing away from her after their initial flirtation with each other of the previous year._

 _Maybe it was something that would happen, said Maya to Riley as they walked down the side walk._

 _It was at that time when everything changed._

 _Auggie spotted his friends at the park. In his eagerness, he looked down the one-way street making sure it was clear to cross before taking off in a run to cross the street to join the game. Between checking the road and starting his run, a car moved off from its kerb side parking, accelerating heavily to take advantage of the gap in the traffic; the same gap that Auggie was using to cross the street. The driver of the silver Tahoe didn't see Auggie until the last second, unable to pull up in time. The SUV struck Auggie mid stride on his left-hand side, throwing his body into the side and rear of a parked van. The strike against the van rendered Auggie unconscious as his limp body fell onto the road in front of the two girls._

 _The driver threw his door open and shouted out._

 _Riley froze and screamed._

 _Maya stopped, and everything just seemed to go into slow motion._

 _And then suddenly, everything fell into place with a flooding warm sensation flowing from her head to her booted feet._

 _She shook Riley and focused her._

" _Call 911... NOW!" she said sternly._

 _Maya raced to Auggie's still body and checked him over. She couldn't see any bones protruding, but he wasn't waking up or moving either._

 _She curled her fist and used her knuckles to rub onto his chest bone. It would cause pain, cause an involuntary reaction from him and maybe waken him up. An easy way to check if he was unconscious without shaking him. If it didn't, then it was time for CPR._

" _Auggie !, It's Maya.. you need to open your eyes kiddo !" she said sternly, her voice surprisingly calm._

 _The driver approached them._

" _I'm sorry...I didn't see him coming! He wasn't there when I pulled out !"_

 _Maya looked at him with her trademark stare._

" _Sir, its ok. It was an accident. But I need your help. Do you have a blanket or anything in your car?"_

 _The driver looked at her for a moment and shook himself._

" _Yes…yes I do. I'll go get it.." he said as he went to the rear of his car._

 _Auggie gave Maya no response so she leant down to see if he was breathing, turning her head to the side, her cheek near his mouth. She couldn't feel the soft breath of expired air coming out so she knew he wasn't breathing. She quickly felt for his pulse._

 _Nothing. Shit!_

 _She searched again just to be sure and finally felt one..._

 _Oh, thank god ! her mind screamed._

 _Ok let's get this breathing sorted. She knew the risks, she remembered the first aid they were taught in school. It was one of few classes she paid attention in. If Auggie wasn't breathing then it might be because something was blocking his airway. But Auggie might've injured his head or his neck._

 _She remembered her class._

 _Remember, the paramedic who came in to teach them said, you are a first aider, not a doctor or a paramedic. It's better to tilt the head back, supporting the head, neck and chin with your hands and give that patient a fighting chance at life. If the patient's lips are going a tinge of blue, then they are not getting oxygen and they need action, now!_

 _Maya looked at Riley as she finished the 911 call, Riley's eyes red with tears, her face white and filled with fear. They locked eyes, and communicated silently._

 _Maya turned to Auggie and slowly tilted his head back. The driver of the vehicle returned with the blanket._

" _What are you doing! He might have a broken neck !" he exclaimed. Maya gritted her teeth biting back a string if swear words._

" _If I don't, he'll suffocate and die. End of STORY !"_

 _She looked back down and saw the Auggie's body quietly suck in a breath as she tilted his head and jaw back, the tongue lifting out of the way of the breathing canal. He continued to slowly begin his rhythmic breathing._

" _Ok…. he's breathing." announced Maya as the adrenaline coursed through her. She could feel herself shaking, and wasn't exactly a cool day either. You've got this Maya she thought to herself._

" _I can hear the Fire Department coming..." said Riley as she bent down to hold Auggie's hand._

" _Auggie !, can you hear me ?!" she cried._

 _Two police officers on horseback arrived to render assistance, hearing the commotion and noticing the crowd that was forming._

" _How's he going?" asked one of the officers. Riley answered as Maya continued to watch and monitor Auggie, checking his pulse again._

" _He's breathing now. My friend just saved his life." She cried._

 _The officer looked at Maya and smiled._

" _Well done young lady. You seem to have a talent there." As he stood up and pushed the crowd back for the arriving ambulance._

 _GMWGMWGMWGMW_

Riley knew that after that day, Maya had found her calling. Zay's voice brought her back to the present.

"She saw the article in the New York Times about Farkle. She's…well she's been struggling with what happened those years ago and the article has done her in so to speak."

Riley listened to Zay's words carefully. What he was saying didn't surprise her if she was to be honest with herself. Everyone had accepted Maya's responses and words after things had turned sour between Farkle and Maya. But even after all years she had a niggling feeling that something just wasn't sitting right, and now it all made sense. She knew that Maya was hiding something. The last time they spoke Maya was not herself, and this explained it.

 _How could she have missed it._

"Don't go there Riley. I can hear you thinking. She's been hiding it from herself as well."

Zay paused a moment to let that sink in.

"She only coughed to me after a couple of beers." Said Zay quietly, knowing exactly what Riley was thinking. Zay also knew that Riley struggled with the distance. Riley stood back up with her carryon bag with renewed determination.

"Ok. What do you need me to do?"

Zay smiled in New York, flopping down into one of his sofa chairs.

"Maya has finally psyched herself up enough to seek him out, to talk to him. Now either this will put her feelings to bed once and for all or if I read things right…especially with that article in the Times and from other whispers I've heard…they'll finally get themselves together once more…"

Riley smiled into the phone.

"You're an old romantic ya know,"

"I've seen the look in her Riles and I tell you, it's meant to be. I stopped doubting that feeling because I've had it, and you've got it."

Riley thought for a moment about herself and Lucas, and she wholeheartedly agreed. When you knew, you knew and there was no fighting it.

"So, find out when Farkle is arriving in Reno. Get to him if you can and say you want to catch up, old times ya know?"

Riley nodded into the phone.

"That's easy. Farkle arrives Sunday morning. Press conference is Monday, scheduled for lunchtime. When does she arrive?"

Zay smiled.

"Ah thank god. She arrives tomorrow evening JetBlue flight from JFK."

"I'll pick her up. Where's she staying?"

"She doesn't know I've rung…"

Riley smiled as she met Michelle at the car rental counter. Zay was wanting to make sure this ad-hoc plan was going to work out.

"Zay you conspirator you…" She heard a laugh in her ear.

"Don't laugh too loud. You're the one that's just volunteered to pick her up. I don't know if she's booked a hotel or anything"

Riley smiled as she followed Michelle out of the airport.

"Don't worry, I'll ring her, we'll figure it out."


	8. It's Been Too Long

A/N – sorry about the update emails on previous chapters you might've received over the last two days. Just fixing errors and getting my head around the publisher.

New chapter, hope you're all still with me. Enjoy ! 😊

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock on the Saturday evening when Riley pulled up into the short-term parking back at Reno Tahoe International.

After arriving last night and checking into their hotel in Tahoe, Riley spoke to Maya on the phone. As soon as Maya saw who was ringing, there was no preamble when she answered.

"Zay rang you, didn't he?" she said in a quiet voice.

Riley smiled and sat on her bed at the Hampton Inn.

"Yeah he did Peaches…" Before Riley could continue, she could hear a sniffle through the phone.

"I'm so sorry Riley…I should have rung and spoken to you about all this, but I just didn't want to bother you all the way out there and…frankly I wasn't sure myself what the hell I was thinking or feeling and even when I did I just wanted to deny it and tell myself to stop kidding myself and…" she babbled away, letting all her emotions bubble over in one breath.

Riley smiled again before she continued.

"Maya, none of that matters. Honestly… I'm just glad that you got it out, and you shouldn't be apologizing at all. I'm the one that should be. I've known you've been off for weeks, if not months…I could tell when you spoke but I just chalked it up to work and I second guessed myself because I'm not around like I was anymore…" Riley's voice started to crack as well, her own pent up emotions of being separated from her loved ones came flooding to the fore.

"I let you down…" Riley whispered as she deflated and flopped back.

"We've let each other down…" replied Maya. "And I don't know what to do."

Riley sat up again.

"Yes, you do and you're not wimping out either. Give me your flight details, I'll pick you up at the airport. Do you have a room?

"No, I don't," replied Maya as she wiped her eyes and nose.

"Don't worry, I'll sort it now give me the details." Demanded Riley as she grabbed a pen off the room desk.

They spoke on the phone for another hour before Maya begged off, falling asleep after an exhausting day, both emotionally and physically.

Riley and Michelle spent the day at the Ritz Carlton down on Lake Tahoe, where the press conference was being held by Minkus Corporation. Several other news crews from the big networks ABC, NBC, CNN were already at the resort, setting up in the ballroom, muscling their way in for the prime spots. Michelle was a veteran camera operator and was giving no quarter to the network crews.

Riley noticed the senior Minkus Public Relations, Shelby Connor speaking with the CNN technology correspondent Laurie Segall. Laurie was the epitome of who Riley wanted to be. Respected, dedicated and also well paid on a cable network with millions of subscribers and viewers. She was able to hunt down the big technology articles, and Riley wanted to use that exposure to angle her love of the positivity of humanity; to bring some goodness back to the chaos that was network television. Shelby was the gateway that Riley was going to use to get to Farkle.

And I have to do it for Maya.

So, with a burst of adrenalin and a swallow of fear, Riley confidently walked over to her idol and her best friends ticket to happiness and rolled her dice. Riley stopped and stood between Shelby and Laurie, capturing Laurie's attention.

"Excuse me for a moment, Laurie if I may," and without waiting for a response, she turned her head to the blonde-haired Shelby Connor.

"Good afternoon Shelby, I'm Riley Matthews from ABC Seven in San Francisco. I was wondering if I can have a moment of your time?"

 _There, that didn't sound too bad at all. And look Laurie is leaving. Oh, she's leaving… Oh god I've done it now… What? She's holding out her hand to shake it?..._

"Ah Miss Matthews, it's a pleasure to meet you. I have been looking for you."

 _Did you hear that right?_ Riley asked herself.

"Ahh, really?" Riley questioned without doubting herself too much, giving away a slight tilt to her head in confusion.

Shelby smiled the smile of someone who was holding a little secret.

"Yes, Miss Matthews. Or can I call you Riley?"

Riley extended her hand again and shook Shelby's once more.

"No, please… Riley is fine..." she beamed. Shelby laughed.

"Excellent, follow me away from the rabble here. I have something to discuss with you."

And far out, did she have something to discuss with her.

Riley's reminiscing of the day's discussions was broken by the announcement speakers overhead.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have you attention please. JetBlue flight Eighty-one arriving from JFK has now landed, with passengers disembarking through Gate 11. Baggage can be collected from Bay 3. Thank you."

Riley stood up and started to look for her pint sized best friend. Within five minutes, she heard a shriek that could come from no one else.

"RILLEEYYY !"

Riley looked and sure enough running through the crowd was Maya. Riley bolted forward and they both crashed into each other, enveloping themselves in a tight embrace. After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart, tears evident in their eyes, and laughter shaking from their chests.

"Oh my god it's soo good to see you Maya," cried Riley as they held hands and looked at each other.

Maya laughed a nervous yet relieved laugh.

"I know! I've missed you so much, I was bouncing off the seat as we started to descend." Maya gasped out. They looked at each other, before their emotions kicked in and they embraced once more.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you Maya," whispered Riley as they hugged. Maya let go and looked at Riley in the eyes.

"I've been just as bad Riley. I'll admit that work drags it out of me but it's still no excuse."

Riley smiled before squeezing her shoulders.

"Oh I dunno…Doc.." she smiled. Maya dropped her head with a smile before looking back up at Riley.

"Still giving me heaps huh?" she coaxed. Riley shrugged her shoulders as she took the backpack off Maya's shoulders and guiding her to the luggage collection.

"Only 'cos I can."

They walked over and waited for the conveyor belt to start. Riley was sitting on news she couldn't contain anymore.

"I have some good news," she started. Maya looked up at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Don't hold out on me girl…Spill it!" she demanded. Riley smiled.

"I spoke to the head of Minkus PR. She has got me a quiet meeting with Farkle tomorrow lunchtime. Apparently, he wants me do a one on one interview."

Maya's heart reeled, in both excitement and fear at the same time. Her hands started to shake, which Riley noticed and took into her own.

"It's ok Maya. Easy…" she soothed. "I'm going to speak to him, and organize for a time for you both to get together and talk. Privately."

Maya nervously looked up at Riley as the conveyor swung into motion.

Riley looked into Maya's eyes, her gaze full of conviction and sincerity.

"He will. He sought me out, that's the only break I need. Trust me."


	9. If You Only Knew

A/N – Sorry for the long delay in posting. I've been stuck and work for two weeks and had internet issues. But alas, back to it and here is the next chapter. Please review and like..

Just before midday, a black Mercedes SUV pulled up into the drop off bay of the Hampton Inn. From the passenger's seat, a man wearing Randolph sunglasses, a charcoal grey Armani business suit and white collared shirt exited; closing the door as the driver sat with the engine running and waiting. The man buttoned his jacket despite the rising temperature of the day and continued walking into the foyer of the hotel, straight past reception and heading to the suites beyond.

The man efficiently checked left to right, counting off the door numbers until he came to the one he sought. He double checked himself, straightening his jacket and rapped his knuckles three times on the door.

The door opened and before him stood a dark haired young woman. In reality they had never met, yet he knew who she was.

"Miss Matthews?" he verified in greeting, his Kentucky drawl evident.

"Yes. You must be Curtis. Please come in," she replied as she opened the door further, holding her hand out in greeting.

"Indeed, I am, and thank you," he replied as he shook her hand firmly yet with a gentleness that was surprising for a man of his physical stature. He entered the room and noticed another woman sitting on the balcony, dressed in a navy figure hugging dress and four inch heels. Her blonde hair was naturally curled and wavy, draped over her shoulders and half way down her back. His breath caught for a moment, ringing his hands together in slight nervousness, amazed that he was finally able to put a person to the face on the phone, and hopefully pull off an emotional miracle for two people. He turned to face Riley.

"Riley, I must thank you for making the effort today; and I do apologise for the cloak and dagger at the moment," Curtis started.

"It's no problem at all. Please have a seat," Riley offered as Curtis unbuttoned his jacket and sat in the study chair while Riley took a similar position on the bed. Curtis leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees as Riley continued.

"From what I understand from Shelby, Farkle doesn't actually know that this is being arranged?" she enquired. Curtis nodded in verification.

"No, he doesn't. Mister Minkus…" he grinned at the name, deciding to use a more intimate name before continuing.

"Well Farkle has been burying himself for at least the last ten months within his work and…" Riley held up her hand.

"I should get Maya in to hear this as well." Riley stood up and tapped on the sliding door, getting Maya's attention. Maya turned and nodded, before opening the door and entering the room. Riley spoke to announce her.

"Doctor Maya Hunter, may I introduce Captain Curtis Wilkins, United States Army, retired. Curtis is Farkle's assistant." Curtis raised his eyebrows appreciatively at Riley's introduction.

 _Yep she's a reporter all right,_ he thought as Riley continued.

"Curtis, Maya. Maya, Curtis."

"Pleased to meet you," replied Maya professionally, slipping into her Doctor persona easily making Riley smile with pride. She extended her hand, which Curtis took in a similar fashion as for Riley.

 _Oh, game face on girl, keep the nerves in control_ thought Maya.

"I must say before we continue, it is an absolute honour to meet you Doctor. To put a face to the person…to you…is indeed a day." As Curtis completed the shake, Maya withdrew her hand and her nerves grew exponentially.

 _What on earth has Farkle been saying, or doing for a man who is a former Army officer and a fair few years older than us, and who I don't know to be gushing like a giddy school boy like that._ Maya smiled again, her nerves starting to show;

"Yes well, don't believe all that you hear," she quipped, causing Riley to roll her eyes at her.

Curtis laughed, breaking the tension before he continued.

"No doubt. I was just saying to Riley, and also to you Doctor," started Curtis. Maya interrupted,

"Please, its Maya. The only people who call me Doctor usually see the scrubs first."

Curtis nodded

"Fair enough. Maya," he grinned. Riley spoke up

"You were about to tell us about Farkle?"

Curtis sat back down as both Riley and Maya sat on the bed to listen to Curtis as he resumed his previous position.

"Indeed. As Shelby may have explained to you Riley, and as you have just found out Maya, I am Farkle's assistant. I am also his bodyguard and minder. I have been with him practically every day for the last five years and I've grown to become what I would like to consider a good friend to him. I am close enough to him to know that he has been using his work to bury himself from some decent emotional pain."

On hearing the words emotional pain, Maya looked worriedly at Riley before they both looked back at Curtis to continue.

"I understand that you've both seen a recent article in the New York Times. I was there when they did the interviews and its aim was to be a piece about the company, Farkle himself and to give out a little tease about the new energy storage device that he has designed ahead of the product press release on Monday and celebration party in the evening. His drive for this project has been astronomical, and has been going since I joined the company. So, I asked around, especially to his inner circle at the company and it took a while to get anything out of anyone."

Curtis paused to take in a breath and collect his thoughts, then looked directly at Maya.

"His drive to finish and patent this technology is solely because of you."

Both Riley and Maya formed tears in their eyes as they heard his sentence, Riley reaching to hold Maya's hand in support.

"Now, don't take that the wrong way either, and I'll explain why. There were times where I had to literally drag him away from his work, to force him to rest, eat and rejuvenate himself. There were a lot of people who told him he was chasing a pipe dream, that achieving the efficiencies that he has wanting was impossible. But his reply was always the same." Curtis smiled at the memory.

"I'm doing it because of her."

He let out a single chuckle at the thought.

"People thought he was mad. I personally witnessed some of the verbal arguments he would have with his father, especially when the results weren't coming through and the project was bleeding money. He shouldered his father's criticisms the hardest. Auditors would come in and threaten to shut the project down but he fought to keep it going, for it to continue. There were even times where I'd have to ask people to nicely leave when the arguments started to get…well undisciplined we shall call it."

Maya looked at Riley, a look of concern yet wonder on her face.

Undisciplined? Maya could only wonder how that went. Curtis continued with his tale.

"He said to me one night…he was pretty well at the point of tears from what I thought was frustration and exhaustion…he told me that he couldn't disappoint her again." Curtis's eyes glazed in memory as he continued.

"I sat down next to him on the floor of his workshop and I said who? He reached into his pocket and showed me his phone. There was a picture of two smiling, happy young people in the picture. Obviously one person was Farkle when he was younger. Behind him, with arms wrapped around his neck and chest…is you."

Maya closed her eyes and smiled, smiled at a memory that she held so dear. They had been to the movies, having just watched a movie called The Choice. It was a predictable movie, filled with angst and drama and to be honest they hadn't seen much of it, and thankfully there were only a few others in the theatre. They spent the majority of the time, just one looking at the other, holding each other's hand, enjoying the sensation of the unspoken step they had taken in their relationship and the electric sensation that they now felt between each other. When they did turn their attention to the movie, Maya would rest her head on Farkle's shoulder, taking in the comfort he afforded. Once they left the theatre, they walked hand in hand, smiling as they walked into a small coffee shop Midtown. They went to sit down, Farkle pulling out a chair for Maya to sit on, Maya wordlessly allowing him to. As she sat, she looked up at him, reached out with her hand, touching the side of his face. Farkle stopped, enjoying the sensation of the intimate touch and allowing the unspoken words to come.

Maya reached into her handbag and pulled her phone out, activating the screen. She showed Curtis, who's eyes grew wide, before she showed Riley the wallpaper.

"Is that the same picture?" whispered Riley to both Maya and Curtis, her heart faltering. Curtis nodded sagely as Maya wiped another tear from her face.

"Yes…yes, it is," he admitted quietly. They both looked at Maya, feeling for the emotions that were flowing through her, before she cleared her throat to speak.

"We went to a theatre down on West Forty Third Street. An AMC I think. It was old school, quaint. Really nice." Maya took her phone back from Riley before she continued.

"After the movie, we went down to the West Bank Café down towards the Lincoln Tunnel. That's where the photo was taken…" She paused before she finished.

"That was the night that everything changed, it was the first night of us…"

No one spoke for a moment, reflecting on what was becoming more and more obvious to the small group. Curtis spoke up.

"I have a plan."


	10. Setting the Scene

Yes, I'm back and I thank those who have PM'd me to make sure the story was on the go. Work has become a hard task master to juggle at the moment, however I should be back on track. This is a little piece while I put the touches on the next chapter. Thank you for sticking with it, so enjoy..

* * *

Curtis, Riley and Maya walked to the waiting Mercedes. The driver opened the door as Maya approached, a smile on his face.

"Robby, this is Doctor Hunter and Miss Matthews," said Curtis as he approached with the two women.

"Yes sir," he replied as he nodded to Maya.

"Pleasure to meet you Doctor."

Maya smiled as she entered the vehicle, Robby closing the door as she sat. Curtis held the door open for Riley as she too climbed in. With both women on board the men entered the vehicle also and left the car park efficiently. Curtis turned around to the two women in the back seat.

"Riley, when we arrive at the Resort, I'll take you into the suite where your camera operator is setting up and Shelby will be waiting for you also, so you can start your interview with Farkle."

Riley nodded her understanding, winking at Maya in the process.

"And Maya…"

Maya turned to look at Curtis.

"Robby here will take you inside to one of the bistro bars. Order whatever you like and place it on my hotel account. Robby will clear it with the concierge, and he will be with you also. Once the interview is sorted and we've tagged teamed Farkle, I'll radio Robby and he'll bring you up."

Maya looked at Curtis then at Robby, noticing a small ear piece in his left ear before looking at Curtis again.

"It's all very cloak and dagger, isn't it?" she asked, a bit concerned. Curtis smiled and looked at Robby before Robby spoke.

"Not compared to what we used to do, Doctor," he smiled as he navigated the windy road to the resort. Curtis smiled at the comment as he too reinserted a similar earpiece into his left ear, the cord trailing from the top of his jacket.

"Robby was one of my sergeants back in the old days. We've been through a fair bit and I trust him impeccably. He is also Farkle's driver and sworn to secrecy."

Maya shook her head and laughed a nervous laugh.

"Poor Farkle doesn't have a chance, does he?" she commented. Riley smiled at the comment and looked at Curtis who was smiling as well. Robby spoke up as they entered the resort complex.

"Farkle Minkus is a great man, especially for someone at a relatively young age Doctor Hunter. He's inspired loyalty in us, and in his staff. We'll all do whatever it takes to see him happy."

Curtis spoke to finish the sentence.

"Whatever it takes," he agreed as the vehicle pulled up at the entrance foyer. Riley and Maya smiled at the conviction of the two men in front of them.

As the four disembarked from the vehicle, the men closed the doors of the vehicle and moved to the front of the vehicle. Curtis spoke into his cuff microphone.

"Two-one, Two-two."

He waited a moment before he replied.

"On site, bringing Matthews to you."

He held his hand, directing them towards the grand entrance with a smile.

"This way Miss Matthews, Mister Minkus is expecting us."

Riley smiled at Maya and gave her a knowing look, as she walked towards the entrance with Curtis. Robby looked at Maya, starting his own part of the plan.

"Doctor Hunter, if you will follow me, I will take you to the bistro and If I may, we shall lunch."

Maya smiled at the man, his pleasant nature was infectious.

"Please call me Maya, and lead the way," she replied and for the first time in a long time, wore a genuine smile on her face. 

* * *

Riley and Curtis entered the elevator that would lead them to the fourth floor and the Ritz Carlton suite where Farkle was staying. Curtis swiped his card in silence before the elevator slowly rose upward. Riley's mind was racing, her only outlet to ease her thoughts was the wringing of her hands. She wasn't sure how she was going to encroach the conversation of Maya, him, the mutual anxiety it was causing both of them without the other knowing and the fact that Maya was here at the same resort.

The elevator stopped its ascent, emitting a soft beep announcing to those inside that they had arrived at their destination.

And for some, so had their destiny.

Curtis turned slightly, held his arm out showing the way and smiled at Riley before he spoke quietly.

"Ready?"

Riley turned and smiled at the older man, his calmness giving Riley a surge that she needed.

"Definitely." Riley smoothed her skirt one more time and exited, Curtis falling in step behind her. As they entered the apartment, Riley noticed Farkle's PR manager, Shelby Connor near an expansive floor to ceiling window as Riley's camera operator Michelle was double checking her equipment that had been set up on the suite's balcony. Two simple c-shaped leather chairs sat facing towards each other but at a slight angle facing slightly towards the two cameras that were being used for the interview. A small microphone was deployed discreetly in between the chairs on a drinks table, a pitcher of water and two tall glasses nearby. Michelle had done an outstanding job. Shelby noticed the duo exit the lift and smiled at them in recognition. Michelle also noticed Riley's arrival and smiled with a beaming smile and thumbs up; Riley returning the infectious smile. Shelby approached and extended her hand.

"Hello Riley, good to see you again," she spoke as she approached, giving a quick wink of acknowledgement to Curtis.

"I shall leave you ladies be, and check in with Mister Minkus," nodded Curtis as he walked to a closed door, knocking discretely prior to entering. Riley watched the door close before she turned her attention to Shelby.

"And you too Shelby. We will be able to conduct a good interview today." Shelby turned and looked outside as Michelle walked in off the balcony, with a small device in her hands.

"I'm sure we will. What I am looking for is for the human side of Mister Minkus to come through and his passion in regards to developing this ground-breaking device," she paused to choose her words before she continued. Michelle had started to install a small microphone onto Riley's collar, placing the pack on Riley's belt, inside her light jacket as Shelby held Riley's gaze to continue.

"You and I both know what Farkle has sacrificed to do this, you even more so as one of his oldest friends. I want that on the record for him, and with what this new technology will achieve, he will go down as one of the greats in the field." 

* * *

Curtis entered Farkle's room, closing the door quietly behind him. Farkle was sitting at the small desk in his room, working on his laptop. Sometimes it seemed that everyone wanted a piece of the young man, which was a part and parcel of the business he was in.

 _A break would be nice sometimes thought_ , thought Curtis.

"Miss Matthews is here, Farkle."

Farkle nodded as he finished his sentence, saved and closed the laptop.

"How is she?"

Curtis shrugged in a non-committal manner.

"She seems fine, albeit this is the first time that I met her. She is however, eager to see you again."

With the mention of those simple words, Farkle let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in. He ran his hand through his hair as he looked outside to the wooded landscape and Lake Tahoe itself.

"Thank god," he said before he continued.

"We were all so close, and she has been my oldest, dearest friend. But this project…" his voice trailed off before he drew breath to continue.

"…this project.. Well, you know what it's been like." Curtis nodded in silence as he handed Farkle a glass of chilled water, before he spoke.

"Well I may, Farkle." Curtis paused for effect as Farkle drank the offered water.

"I think that you'll find that not a lot has changed and she is eager to see you and help in any way she can."

Farkle looked at his assistant's body language and honest demeanor, before he smiled and set the glass down.

"Then let's go."


End file.
